Who's She?
by Foxlover
Summary: New Summary! Yeah, you see that girl. The one with the scowl on her face. Yeah that girl. Shes a weird one. Dead smart too. I wonder why shes crying. HIATUS
1. How did she do that?

Okay this is just another preview for another one of my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything do please do not sue cause im broke.

It was a normal day for the spirit detective. He was skipping school on this particular day. No doubt this was normal for him. He found that school was the most boring thing in the world and if he becomes so called leader of the world he was gonna demolish every single school that he could put his hands on. He knew that later on Keiko would kick his ass later for not attending but if he had saved the world many times he doubted that a little yelling from that banshee would affect him in any possible way.

Yuske walked into the arcade and headed strait for his beloved video game.Sure he had video games at home but if his mother caught him skipping she would knock him into next week, and that woman has a very good right hook. Now back to his game. He was slicing through demons like it was a Nazgul Blade through Frodo's shoulder. Yuske of course knew nothing about Lord of the rings but he had heard his fellow teammate, Kurama talk about that book for weeks. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone enter the arcade. This particular person had a school uniform on. Not only was another person skipping school but this person just happened to be a girl. Now Yuske was interested.

'Who's she?' 

Anasaru wondered the streets during her school hours. She knew she was supposed to be in school but she didn't really have to be at the same time. The truth was that Anasaru was a genius. She didn't need school at all as a matter of fact. Going even deeper into the truth Anasaru was a demon. A fox demon to be presice. Fox demons were cunning and intelligent and these were definatly some of Anasaru's traits. So continuing on with the story Anasaru just happened to be wondering the streets wearing her school uniform. She didn't know why but this little thing had grown on her. Her standard salior fuku of course. None of those hiked up skirts worn by those common nignen whores at her supposed school. She was growning bored in a very short amount of time and she had to find something to do before she got herself in trouble. Last time she got bored she had to clean up the icecream shop for three weeks before they let her off the hook. Don't ask how just know that this little fox was very mischevious.

Currently she was spying the video game place. The humans at her school called it an arcade. What the hell was an arcade? What does it have to do with the little electronic thingys they called video games. She didnt know or rather she didnt care. All she knew was that those little things were fun. To hell with school. When she became all powerful she was going to install millions of these things around the world. She knew that she had better things to do but 'What the hell , why not' she thought.

She walked in to play a video game 'Just one and we're out of here' She knew that one would turn into two and two turned into three and before you knew it she would have played every single game in here twice and then some. She saw that someone else had entered before her and she decided to size up this special someone. He stood 5'6 and wearing a green uniform. His hair was slicked back and he wore a surprised expression on his face. It was if he didn't expect a girl to enter the arcade. By the looks of it he was staring her down too.

Trying not to start any trouble with the dude, as she dubbed him she continued to walk towards a free video game. She started with a carefree expression but as she got into the game she started to play with such a force that she almost broke off the joystick. No one could break her from her game. It was all or nothing and she was the kung-fu master kicking ass and taking names. Finally she concluded her gameplay. It wasn't surprising that she got a high score and she entered her name right above the person before her who had got a highscore. 'Yurameshi' it stated and she entered her name 'foxtheif' and was about to walk out of the arcade and continue with her daily routine but someone was in her way.It was that boy from earlier.

"Excuse me, but you have just beaten my highscore" 

"Yeah i guess i have." she replied stating the obvious.  
" I was wondering what a girl like you was doing in here, but i guess your not the type of girl i thought you were." he replied back.  
"Well i better get going." she said trying to end the conversation as soon as possibe  
"Wait I never caught your name." he asked  
" Well i never threw it." she smart talked him back  
"Well I'm Yuske."  
"Well Yuske nice to meet you but i have to go now." she said and tried to walk out once again  
" Could I please have your name?" he asked with a pout on his face  
"Anasaru." she stated and finally walked out of the arcade

sorry about the shortness i was trying to get this out as soon as possible 

End of Chapter Please read and review 


	2. Chapter 2

Who the hell was that girl and who did she think she was! No one walks away from the great Yusuke Urameshi and gets away with it. Well its no use trying to go after her now shes long gone. 'Wait till i see her again' yusuke thought All the way of of the arcade yusuke thought about her. Hey now its okay for a guy to think about a girl once in a while and its not like Keiko was his girlfriend or anything. All of a suden his pocket started ringing ' oh no what now?' he thought and reluctantly anwsered his compact phone

"What the hell do you want now pacifer breath?" asked Yusuke

" How Many Times Do I Have To Tell You NOT To Call Me That!" screamed the baby like ruler

" I dont know why dont you just tell me again for old times sake" drawled Yusuke

"Well getting off the subject of me lets get on the subject of you my friend"

"Friends? Since when have we been friends?" asked Yusuke with a suprised expression on his face.

Yusuke knew that he and Koenma had known each for a long time but this was too much fun.  
"Dont mess with me right now Yusuke Im not in the mood"  
"So who do i have to save now?" asked Yusuke

"Well i'll tell you when you get here." said the tiny leader

"Fine then be that way, you ungrateful little..."replied Yusuke and closed his compact cell phone thingy with such a force that he almost broke it in half. Half an hour later Yusuke reached the other world portal and was almost prepared to jump in when he got the strangest feeling. Not caring alot he brushed it off and continued his way to the palace. Was the whole team getting together again? He hoped as much. Missons without the whole team were really getting to him. He knew he had to rely on his self sometimes but it was lonly without his favorite people. He didnt show it but sometimes he really enjoyed what he did for a living

w00t FINALLY getting this thing going!...Sorry this one was short too...got homework and stuff to do


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all the guys who review and stuff sorry this is so short I was rushing to get this out. Read and Review thanks.

Yusuke strolled into Koenma's office like it was a walk in the park.

"Yusuke, you're late." started Koenma

"Yeah...but when am I ever early?" replied Yusuke

"Umm...Gentlemen now is not the time."jumped in Kurama "I believe that Lord Koenma had something to share with us before you got here."

"Yes you are right Kurama...now where was I? Oh yes...this is a search and rescue mission."

"So do we get to rescue a beautiful maiden?" asked Kuwabara?

"What about Yukina?" said Yusuke slyly

"Oh Yukina my love." drooled Kuwabara

Hiei jumps down from his window postion and bashes Kuwabara over the head with the hilt of his katana.

"Keep your mouth closed human."

"Hey! Do you like her or something?" asked Kuwabara dumbly

Hiei glared

"Hn"

As we all know Yukina is Hiei's sister. But of course Kuwabara doesn't know yet. Well not really. Yusuke and Kurama have told him plenty of times. He just doesn't listen. Hmm how would we put it 'In one ear and out the other' is more like it

"Excuse me, but can I finish what I started please?"asked Koenma getting annoyed

"Yeah continue..." said Yusuke

"Well first and foremost you will be helping out a close friend of mine. Her name is Anasaru"

Ha...Cliffhanger review now


	4. Chapter 4

Hey whats up people? Sorry it took me so long to review...I didnt have any ideas for this chapter...but now i do soooo...Read and Review

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho...do you really think I would be writing fanfiction about it if I owned it?

Anasaru walked down the street and into her new apartment. It was a gift from Lord Koenma. Sighing she flopped down on the couch and prepared herself for a long awaited nap. However someone down below was plotting against her.

RIIIINNNGGG

"Oh my saviors father," sighed Anasaru into one of the couches pillows. Picking up her cell phone she looked at the caller id (a/n: the best invention since sliced bread)

"LORD KOENMA CALLING" it read

"'ello?" she anwsered

"Hello Anasaru, its Koenma, I need you to come into the office today."

"What! Today is my day off!" she exclaimed

"Yes, but something came up-"

"Yeah, something always comes up in that damn office of yours." she cut him off

"Heh...sorry, well I need you to come in as soon as possible mmkay?"

"yeah, whatever." she said and hanged up the phone

"You said her name was Anasaru?" asked Yusuke

"Yes, why?" asked Koenma in return

"I met a girl today-"

"You met a girl Urameshi! What about Keiko?" exclaimed Kuwabara cutting Yusuke off

"SHUT UP! Plus me and Keiko don't even go together ." said Yusuke

"Can you please hush it up, I have a phone call to make." spat Koenma holding the reciever of the phone

"Sorry." they whispered and waited

Finally after 5 mins Koenma hung up

"Well boys shes on her way."

OMG REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Hey's guys whats up? I'm back and this time I got a new chapter for you! Thanks for all the review and stuff and without futher ado Chapter 5 !

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho

Anasaru sighed "Koenma is so unorganized."

Currently Anasaru was going through files that have given her to look over. She was on her way to his office right now. She was kinda agitated too. The fact that it was her day oof and she had to come into the office pissed her off. Summoning a portal she grabbed the other files and jumped through.

When she reached the office there were blue orges running around. Everyone looked busy. Except for her of course. She was just standing there. "Right then." she said and walked down the busy hallway.

"Now I finallyget to meet the Spirit Detectives!" she told herself. For 4 years Anasaru was a Spirit Detective and not _once_ did she get to meet the other Spirit Detectives and she was really looking forward to meeting the small demon Hiei. " I gues it's because I'm the best." she said smirking.

Knocking on the door three times she waited for Koenma-sama to call her into the room.

"Oh goody shes here!" exclaimed Koenma jumping out of his high chair

OMG you guys can hate me now! This chapter is short because...I never finished writing it! I know I SUCK...I'll never write a short chapter again! Sorry...Now you can go ahead and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Well I'm back peoples! I took a long break but it was for the good of mankind! Now I'm back and I'm about to dish out some major drama, so without further ado here's Chapter 6 of Who's She?

"Hello Sir." said Anasaru walking into the room

"Why, hello my most favorite Spirit Detective in the whole Seven Worlds." said Koenma smiling. It was so nice when the employees called you by the right name. Unlike that Urameshi kid.

"Hey what about me?" shouted Yusuke indignantly "I'm the one saving the world most of the time!"

"Yes, but not only does Anasaru save the otherworld but she calls me by the right name." said the tiny ruler.

"Wait," started Yusuke "I know you from somewhere."

"Oh really now?" she said smirking. It was hilarious to see him so confused. So this was who everyone was raising hell about. Not much she thought to herself, I beat him at a simple video game.

"Yeah, the arcade remember?" he questioned her.

"Oh," she said starting to laugh "You were that simpleton I beat at that video game."

"Hey now," said Koenma before they got into a fight "There's something we need to discuss."

Sighing Anasaru sat down in one of Koenma's office chairs. This might take a while.

"Well," said Koenma jumping up to sit in one of his favorite chairs "We seem to have a problem on our hands.

"Yes, it seems we would, I wouldn't be here if we weren't quite frankly I don't care so I'll be leaving now." came a voice from a dark corner of the room. A small demon stepped out of the shadows. His red eyes looked like they could pierce through even the toughest souls.

"No Hiei you cant. We need the whole team here for this." said Koenma annoyed. All this talking was starting to wear down on his nerves

"Then where's the fox?" asked Hiei

"His mother is getting married and they have to make preparations." Koenma concluded

"Lucky bastard." mumbled Yusuke

"Who?" asked Anasaru. She didn't know of any person on this team named 'Fox'.

"Kurama." said Kuwabara. Wow, he hasn't spoken for a very long time. I think that was his best idea yet

"Oh." said Anasaru adjusting herself in the chair. Her leg was falling asleep.

"Okay now back to business." said Koenma and turned to the big screen on his wall.

OH SNAP! I left you on the cliff didn't I? Well that means you'll just REVIEW. Come on, you know you want to


End file.
